Witch Hunt
by WintersButterfly
Summary: In a small town, live three sisters. They have survived on their own for a long time. After meeting two Demon brothers their lives fall into chaos. Meanwhile, a sketchy priest is conducting Witch Hunts and the three sisters get accused. Will the Demon brothers help them or will the girls be doomed to burn at the Stake? MephistoxAmeri, AmaimonxMyuki, ShuraxErin.
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud bang as the statue by the church fell over.

"Could you be any louder?!" Ameri shouted to Myuki and Erin as they crawled through the bushes to the church in the main square.

"Shut-up! I'm being as quiet as I can!" growled the fiery red-head.

Myuki popped her head out of the bushes "No one is around."

Ameri stood up and stretched.

"Finally!" she yawned, "thought this was gonna take forever. C'mon, let's go!" she mumbled as se strode up to the church and snuck inside. Myuki and Erin followed close behind. The church was completely dark except for the a few candles on the walls and at the altar. Food was laid out for the 'less fortunate' in the back. Myuki started cramming her face and a cloth sack full of food.

"Hey! Save some for us!" whined Ameri as she blew out candles before stuffing them into her sack.

"Don't worry. I'm only taking a third of it. I'm leaving most of it with the church."

"I have thirteen candles. Is that enough?"

"Yep!"

Next the girls made their way down to the preachers chamber. It was pitch black without a single candle or window. Ameri silently cursed as she got on all fours and crawled in the direction of the preacher's bed. He kept all his money under his pillow. Once to the bed, a familiar feeling caught her attention. She felt the handle of a sword under his bed. She felt around more and found a dagger. Forgetting about the money, she scurried out of the room, dragging her sisters along.

They made it to their home in the woods right as it started to get light out. Their home was far out in the forest with trees being built into it. They built it themselves when they were younger. They couldn't figure out how to build the chimney so to cook they have huge fires. During the winter they slept on top of the columns in the church. No one ever looked there.

Ameri kicked open the door to the scraggly little hut and plopped down on a makeshift bed made from stolen cloth and chicken feathers.

"So, I just got daggers and swords tonight. What about you guys?" Ameri asked while she lit a candle.

Myuki dumped her sack into a barrel.

"I have enough food to last Erin for a while. I'll check the traps later."

Erin dumped her sack out onto the floor. Several books, mini boxes, paint brushes, stones, sheets of parchment, and candle holders were what fell out.

"I'm not sure what I have…"

The girls grabbed the books to flip through them.

"We've got three more bibles…" grumbled Erin.

"I found something!" Myuki shouted.

"This is new. It says _Der Hexenhammer…_ it's a witch hunter's handbook…"

"Creeeeepy." Ameri said while snatching the book. "We gotta read this!"

"Oh, no!" Myuki suddenly shouted, scaring Ameri and Erin.

"What is it!?" They shouted in unison.

"I forgot to reset the traps yesterday."

Ameri sighed.

"We can also steal a chicken when it's dark again. It'll just be a while before we can eat."

Erin made a disgusted face.

"Ew…meat…"

* * *

After a quick nap, the girls began their normal routine. First, a bath in the creek, next a quick snack, after that they spent a good three hours picking and planting flowers around their house. After a quick trip to the market for cloth, they came back and made some clothes. Finally, to end the day, they wrote, drew, and read till the moon was high.

After making sure to set the traps in the woods; Myuki, Erin, and Ameri snuck off to a nearby farm to steal a chicken.

The chicken was harder to catch than they thought. Erin watched and laughed as Myuki and Ameri chased after a run-away chicken. Every time they pounced, that _creature _managed to slip through their arms. Losing almost all their patience, Ameri picked up a broken tree branch and Myuki grabbed a handful of rocks. Myuki missed the damn thing every time. Ameri got pissed and chased the thing down and smacked it with the branch, sending it flying. Ameri and Myuki began to chase after it while Erin was still laughing at their antics.

Ameri was running full speed to catch it before the (probably dead) chicken hit the ground, but was slung to the ground after her dress hooked to a tree root. The chicken hit the ground with a 'thud', got up, and hurried off. The chicken had to be immortal.

Erin was about to die of laughter when she saw the looks on Ameri and Myuki's faces.

"Really?! REALLY!?" screamed Ameri "I'm not letting it get away!"

Ameri jumped to her feet and began to run after it. Erin and Myuki sighed and headed home.

* * *

Two hours later, Ameri busted through the door, covered in dirt and leaves, with a huge smile on her face.

"I caught it!" she grinned widely "Let's eat it!"

* * *

While Myuki and Ameri downed all the meat, Erin munched on vegetables. It was starting to get light out, but they didn't care. They had food. Myuki gulped down her chunk of food.

"I wish someone would hurry up and get pregnant in the village. What's the point of being a midwife if no one is pregnant?"

"That's why stealing is better. Having a job is too unreliable. Besides, no one wants to have a female solider, so I can't have a job."

"Yeah," grumbled Erin "No one wants a female scholar either."

"Wait, I'm the only one that actually gets seen around town anymore. I heard rumors that you were dead. I'm sure you can cut your hair, change your clothes, and pass for a young man. No one will recognize you if they think you might've died."

"Okay, I'll do that!" Ameri shouted.

"Me too!" Erin joined in.

Myuki just stared. She wasn't being serious.

"What if you get caught? You'll be killed!"

"Who says we'll get caught? People here are too stupid to figure it out. The only way they could is to strip us."

"I'll make the pants!" Erin said cheerfully as she ran back to the house.

This could only cause trouble…

* * *

**This is a story that my friend wrote. She is allowing me to post it on my account for awesome reasons…anyway, enjoy! Winter**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I look? Do I look like I could kill someone now?" Ameri asked while sporting her new pants and loose tunic.

"Yep!" Myuki nodded "But your chest poses a problem…"

"Don't worry, I'm going to tie cloth tightly around these things." Ameri laughed as she turned towards where Erin was changing. "I think we'll have to do more to her…"

"I know!" Ameri suddenly shouted as she grabbed her sword. "Erin, C'mere!"

With one quick motion, Ameri cut her curly pink hair shoulder length and tossed her sword to Erin.

Erin didn't cut her hair as smoothly as Ameri. Hers ended up in jagged, shaggy chunks that left it spiked in some places.

"Now…to fix that chest…."

* * *

Myuki gnawed on her hands while Ameri and Erin left for town. If they were caught, they would be killed. Myuki knew they could act like men easily, but look like them? Let's hope all the cloth used to keep Erin's chest down won't rip…

* * *

"So…now what?" Ameri asked, standing triumpetly at the edge of town just before deflating.

"I don't know…let's walk around till someone says something to us."

* * *

Back at the little hut in the woods, Myuki began to gather food. It didn't take long so out of boredom, she started catching fish from the creek. That didn't take too long either…so to kill time, she decided to gather all the flowers she could and completely cover the house.

* * *

Ameri checked her hat to make sure none of the pinkish strands were showing before she cleared her throat as a guard was passing by.

"Sir, I would like to apply for a job as a guard." Ameri said confidently, but only heard insane laughter as a reply. She scowled at the guard.

"YOU!? A LITTLE BOY!? HA! Your skinny arms can't even hold a sword. Wait until your older." The guard said bending to Ameri's eye level.

She growled and drew back her fist.

* * *

Erin walked through town again and ran in to a circle of guards cheering. She shoved her way past gathering citizens to the circle of guards and saw Ameri sitting on top of a beaten guard, laughing manically.

"Haha! Do I have the job now?" Ameri smirked.

"Yes, son! What's your name? When can you start?" shouted the most decorated guard.

"My name's Amborse! Call me bro! I can start first thing tomorrow!"

Erin sighed, at least Ameri found a job. After walking around for a good twenty minutes or so, she wondered into the church and plopped down on the first bench. This was harder than she thought…

"Excuse me,sir? Is something wrong?" asked an androgynous voice.

Erin turned her head to see a hooded altar boy with the most feminine features ever.

"May I help you?" asked the boy a bit louder.

"Oh! Um…I'm just looking for a way to make money." Erin stuttered.

"Hmm…If you can read or write then I know a job for you. It'll be writing sermons, but at least it's a job, right?"

Erin nodded.

"Good! I'll go talk to the father!"

* * *

Myuki grumbled to herself when she finished completely covering the little hut in flowers. She wanted to rest, but now it was time to catch some animals. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed into the woods.

* * *

After much frustration and getting her dress hung on things, Myuki finally got pissed enough to rip most of the bottom of her dress off until it was above her knees. She huffed and continued to drag a dead deer she hit, back home.

It was going to be a long walk home...

* * *

The next day followed the same new routine. Myuki left home while Erin and Ameri went to work. It was like she was a house wife. They didn't even notice the house covered in flowers when they came home. They were almost asleep. Then they fell asleep while eating. She sighed as she began to make a rug out of flowers. The floor was the only thing not covered in flowers now. She picked another flower to add to the rug, but dropped it when she heard a rustling noise.

She stood up to run back inside, but froze when she saw a hand in the bushes right by where she had been sitting. She picked up a random fallen branch and stood tall

"W-who's there?" her voice trembled more than she had hoped. "Show yourself! Now!" her grip tightened on the branch.

"You don't have to yell." Mumbles a monotone voice.

The bush rustles before a teenage boy (just a little older than Myuki) appears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend of the Author's Note: Do to some unpleasant comments, I've decided to add a warning in here. This story may be offensive to some people...due to witches, demons, deals with demons, and those who think we're making fun of wiccans when we're not. Please enjoy and if you find the story offense...Quit reading it. **

* * *

Myuki just stared. What weird clothes and hair he had! His hair was green!

"Who are you….?" Myuki said in almost a whisper.

"I'm Amaimon. Demon King of Earth. I'm here to-"

Myuki squealed. "Don't eat me!" and smacked Amaimon on the head with the branch. "Don't eat me! Human flesh isn't that good!" The branch broke so she ended up throwing little twigs and flowers at him.

Amaimon stood there confused.

"I'm not going to eat you…I just wanted to talk."

Now it was Myuki's turn to be confused.

* * *

Ameri reported to work early in the morning. She was hoping to get the good jobs, like actually catching the bad guys. Instead, she had to watch all the prisoners in their cells. She almost fell asleep six times. Then one of the prisoners spoke to her.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" Ameri asked, confused.

"What's your name?" said a prisoner with a lazy grin.

"My name is Amborse….Some people call me 'Bro',"

"Thank you. Can you let me out of here, 'Bro'?"

"And why would I do that?"

"So we can make a deal." He grinned.

"What kind of deal?" Ameri asked curiously.

* * *

Erin mumbled and growled to herself as she poured over dozens of religious books to get an idea of what to write for the sermon. The altar boy, named Heidrich, sat down next to her and watched with fascination. Erin couldn't help but wonder why the boy always were a hood and barely spoke.

"Can you help me with that?" Heidrich suddenly stated.

Erin looked up confused.

"Help you with what?"

"That. The writing. I can't read."

Erin suddenly grinned.

"I can teach you. If you want, I can also teach you English. I never use it, but I just thought it would come in handy if I ever left Germany."

Heidrich smiled.

"I guess this means we'll be spending a lot of time together."

* * *

"You want to form a contract with me? Do you think I'm stupid?" Myuki snapped. "I know how demons work. You trick people into doing your dirty work. The you torture us for all eternity!"

"That's just a myth." Amaimon sighed. "Hell isn't bad at all. It's pretty much like here. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. In fact, I'll end up doing everything for you."

"What's the catch?" Myuki asked suspiciously

"You'll be stuck with me and your soul will never rest. You'll keep coming back every few years or so in a different body. I don't know why, but that's what Mephisto told me would happen." Amaimon chewed on his thumb.

"What all happens if I sign the contract?" Myuki asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much what I told you." Amaimon began to feel uneasy.

"Can you get me books? Do they have books in hell? Myuki began to grin excitedly.

"Yeah, su-"

"DEAL!"

* * *

"So, if I let you out, and sign that little piece of paper; I'll become, pretty much, immortal?"

"Yep." ^_^

"I don't trust you. I don't even know who you are. For all I know, you're a psychotic rapist."

"I'm Mephisto Pheles. If you sign this, I'll become your familiar of sorts."

"I'm not sure about this. Why would I want to be immortal?"

"You could protect your sisters better. Myuki is immortal. So will Erin. And sign this, you will be too, Ameri."

"How do you know that name!?" She snapped, pointing a dagger at Mephisto's throat.

Mephisto just grinned devilishly. "Sign this and I'll explain more."

Ameri sneered. "Fine!" she snatched the paper and signed it.

* * *

Erin walked home with a big smile on her face. Today was so much fun! Heidrich was such a sweety. She was too busy smiling to herself and giggling to notice someone following close behind. Suddenly, two hands wrapped around her throat and the next thing she knew, everything began to go black.

When she awoke, there was a purple-haired guy leaning over her.

"Where am I?!" She shouted and sat up. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing." Said the man calmly. "I just want to ask you a simple favor."

"What?" growled Erin.

The man dropped a piece of paper on her lap and said: "Sign this or I'll tell the whole village you're female and have your sisters murdered in front of you."

* * *

"Why are you following me?!" Ameri yelled at Mephisto.

He just laughed and continued following her home.

* * *

Once Ameri got home, she noticed something weird. There were random bright flashes behind the house. They weren't normal colored flashes either. They were neon green. Ameri snuck around back to see what it was.

She saw Myuki and some weirdo with pointy hair, playing some in some sort of circle. Every few seconds after Myuki finished saying something, little goblins would pop up in the middle.

"How is she doing that?" Ameri said just a bit too loud.

Amaimon and Myuki snapped their heads towards her.

"AMERI! I HAVE THE BEST BOOKS EVER…where's Erin?" Myuki yelled excitedly.

"Do you want me to go deaf?!" Ameri yelled in response, "I don't know where she is. She's probably staying at the church to do some work. She has a three hour long sermon to write."

"I think I'll go look for her." Mephisto said suddenly and walked away.

There was a long moment of silence until anyone spoke again.

"So…who's the green-haired boy?" Ameri grinned.

"It's Amaimon! The Demon King of Earth! He brought books!" giggled Myuki.

"What would a 'Demon King of Earth' be doing with my sister?" Ameri crossed her arms.

"I made a contract with her."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Big brother said it was for the best."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"When did he decide it was for the best?"

"While we were talking."

"About?'

"A dream."

"Who had?"

"Me."

"What was it about?"

"Myuki."

Ameri stayed quiet for a while.

"I don't want to know… How did you find us?"

"I found you while you were stealing."

"So, naturally, you would want to make a contract with me?" Myuki asked confused.

"It's complicated." Amaimon mumbled.

* * *

Mephisto cussed his way through the forest. His cape was getting caught on everything. Just as he was about to destroy a fallen log, he heard hushed voices. He quietly make his way over to where the voices where coming from.

In a small clearing, he saw Erin with a strange purple-haired demon. Mephisto frowned. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be the one who contracted her…

It wasn't long until the purple-haired demon began to jerk Erin towards him. She turned to run, but her kept pulling her closer. Mephisto frowned more. This couldn't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friend of the Author's Note: Do to some unpleasant comments, I've decided to add a warning in here. This story may be offensive to some people...due to witches, demons, deals with demons, and those who think we're making fun of wiccans when we're not. Please enjoy and if you find the story offense...Quit reading it. **

* * *

Erin shouted as the purple-haired demon pulled her close.

"Let go!" she growled.

"No! You're my contractor now. You didn't read the fine print." He grinned.

"Let GO!" shouted Erin as loud as she could.

The demon began to pull her closer, but was interrupted when the tree next to them began to fall. The demon disappeared right before the tree could land on him. Erin opened here eyes, she didn't even know she had closed them, to see another demon hanging over her. She went to yell at him, but he hushed her.

"I'm your sisters contractor." He grinned. "Don't worry, she willingly let me contract her."

Erin couldn't decide whether or not to trust him, but decided his company could provide some protection. So, she walked with him back home.

* * *

Ameri and Myuki sighed. Interrogating Amaimon was meaningless. He just gave weird answers that didn't make much sense at all. The ones that somewhat made sense seemed extremely wrong. They were about to start back up in interrogating him, but the door swinging open distracted them.

They looked up to see Mephisto and Erin there. Erin looked a little shaken.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ameri asked.

Erin nodded.

"What was it?" asked Myuki

Erin shook her head.

"It was nothing…"

Myuki, Amaimon, Ameri, and Mephisto watched as Erin walked over and plopped down on the makeshift bed. She turned her back to everyone.

Ameri and Myuki glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it's time to sleep." Ameri said.

Myuki nodded and followed her to the bed.

* * *

The next day followed somewhat the same routine. The only difference was that Myuki got left with two demons. One was a spaced-out weirdo, the other was just a crazy weirdo.

Once Ameri and Erin left, Myuki sat awkwardly beside the two demons with a certain green-haired one staring at her.

After several minutes, she decided to go make more flower things. Amaimon got up and followed her…still staring… Mephisto chuckled. Myuki was starting to get creeped out.

After ten more minutes of getting stared at in awkward silence, Myuki got up and headed towards the creek.

"I'll be right back. Don't follow." She said before jogging off.

* * *

Ameri grinned to herself. "I'm immortal now."

She couldn't help, but laugh. It was going to be so much fun now. She won't have to worry about who she pisses off now.

* * *

Erin sat down at her desk and continued to work on her sermon, trying to forget the night before. While she was deep in thought, Heidrich walked up behind her.

"How's the sermon coming along?"

"Very slowly…I'm not sure what to write for this…."

"Well, take a break and teach me to read and write." He suggested with a smile.

"Sure." Erin smiled and got out a few blank pieces of parchment.

* * *

Myuki pulled her dress over her head as she stepped into the creek to bathe.

"You shouldn't wander off." A familiar monotone voice said.

Myuki screamed and covered herself.

"Look away, you pervert!'

"Why? I've already seen you naked…"

_SMACK!_

* * *

Mephisto flipped through the collection of stolen books. He was disappointed. His Ameri should steal better books than this. He glanced up from the books when the door opened. Amaimon was there with a giant hand mark that was starting to turn purple.

"Myuki smacked me." He said simply.

"Uh…why?" Mephisto asked.

"I wanted to watch her bathe…."

Mephisto sighed and grumbled something under his breath about his 'clueless little brother being a moron.'

* * *

Ameri was starting to doze off when a loud man burst into the jail, shouting some nonsense about witches. Ameri listened in just for the hell of it.

"There are witches here among us!" the man shouted at a guard. "I've seen all the signs!"

Ameri almost laughed. What a nutcase!

"Just look around you!" the nutcase continued. "There have been fewer births, that's them sneaking in at night and feeding on men's seed!"

'Ewww….' Ameri thought to herself.

"There have been fewer crops! Livestock is dying, that is their curse! Disease runs rampid, that is them playing their games! They are the scourge of society and must be disposed of! 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live!' And yet, here they are…hiding beneath our very noses. I say good men, will you help me in my quest to rid this world of evil? Will you help me help our Lord and Savior? I beg you…" the nutcase finished with a bow.

Ameri glared at the man. He didn't seem real. He couldn't be trusted, but the idiot guards were crowded around him, practically worshiping him.

While Ameri was busy plotting against him, the main looked up with a smile.

"Good lad, are you going to join me?" he asked with a fake smile.

"No." Ameri stated bluntly and quickly got glares from the other guards.

"May I ask why?"

"The way I see it, the world would be boring if you got rid of all the evil."

"THAT'S YOUR REASON?!" shouted a guard "That's just ridiculous!"

Ameri sighed.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go feed the prisoners or something. This fight is boring."

* * *

Erin growled and slammed her head down on the desk. She hated writing religious junk, but it was all she could do!

While growling to herself, she felt a hand placed on hers. She jumped. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Heidrich.

"Sorry to startle you…" Heidrich mumbled "But I'm worried about you. You've been quieter than usual. Is something wrong?"

"Uh-uh…No! No, I'm fine." She blushed "Want another writing lesson?" *************************************************************************************

"So, how was your day?" Erin asked Ameri on the way home.

"Ugh, some nutcase started preaching about witches and built a cult I refused to join. Yours?"

Ameri looked over at Erin, but she wasn't there. She was standing a few feet back, starring at the town square.

"That's the crazy guy who came in and preached about witches!" Ameri said rather loudly. Erin didn't respond.

"Hey, Erin, you're creeping me out…"

"He attacked me…" Erin mumbled

"What?" Ameri asked, thinking she had misheard.

"He attacked me in the woods…"

"I knew it!" shouted Ameri "I knew that bastard was fake and up ta no good!" She looked over at Erin while reaching for her sword. "Give me a second and I'll have him taken care of!"

"No! You'll get killed!" Erin yelled to Ameri "Don't do anything stupid!"

"But, I'm immortal now…"

"Still…don't do it. We could get separated."

Ameri sighed and looked over at the crazy guy again.

"I, Gabriel, will not rest until every witch in this kingdom is gone and all restored to peace." The man shouted while waving a book around. "Others have already begun to rid this world of evil! Why have we yet to begin? I want to do whatever I can for my daughter, Lucia." He pulled a young girl, clutching a bible, close to him. "I want to do what I can to know she'll live in peace."

Ameri gagged. The girl was worse than he was and she hadn't even opened her mouth. She just looked so sweet it was sickening.

"Want to stalk them and make their life hell?"

Ameri suddenly asked.

Erin nodded. "Sounds fun. That girl is so sweet it's sickening…"

* * *

Myuki entered the hut after her bath to see Mephisto hiding a smirk sitting on the couch, and Amaimon awkwardly standing in the doorway with a bunch of black roses.

"Sorry I wanted to watch you bathe. Big brother said it was too early for that."

"Uh…Okay, just don't do it again…" Myuki mumbled confused. Too early?

Amaimon looked almost happy, which was weird for the expressionless Demon.

"Oh! He also said that if I wanted to do that again, I'd have to court you…or…something like that…."

Mephisto failed at hiding a snicker when he saw the look on Myuki's face.

"Do you know what you're saying?" asked with a tad bit of worry in her tone.

"Yeah. That means I bring you flowers and other things like that. Then you'll let me kiss you."

"WOAH! WAIT!" Myuki shouted as her face turned bright red. "You need to listen to yourself! You have to love someone or at least have a crush on them for something like that!"

Amaimon nodded in thought "What is love?"

Before Myuki could answer, Mephisto sang "Baby don't hurt me-" but stopped when he saw Myuki's confused face. "Wait. In several hundred years, you'll understand."

She rolled her eyes and turned her face back to Amaimon.

"Love isn't easy thing to explain…it's a type of feeling for someone."

"Does it make people feel like they ate too many butterflies again?"

"Yeah….Something like that…"

"Does it make people dream about others?"

"Yes…sometimes…"

"Then that means I love you…Do you want my love?"

Myuki blushed madly.

"I guess I can give it a chance."

They stood there awkwardly for a long time until Amaimon spoke.

"What now?"

"Want to help me cover the house in flowers?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Friend of the Author's Note: Do to some unpleasant comments, I've decided to add a warning in here. This story may be offensive to some people...due to witches, demons, deals with demons, and those who think we're making fun of wiccans when we're not. Please enjoy and if you find the story offense...Quit reading it. **

* * *

Ameri and Erin followed Gabriel and Lucia until dark.

"They are going to the church…" Erin groaned.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with it too." Ameri grumbled "Sucks that we didn't learn anything…"

They both dramatically sighed.

"Let's go home and get food…."

Once Ameri and Erin reached their dingy house, they noticed Mephisto standing by the door with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you up to?" Ameri asked suspiciously "Can't be any good."

"Just giving my younger brother some alone time with Myuki."

"WHAT!?" Ameri growled with fire in her eyes "What is he doing?"

Mephisto shrugged. "Who knows?"

While Ameri tried her best to reach Mephisto's neck to strangle him, Erin threw open the door to 'rescue' Myuki.

What was really happening almost made her laugh.

"Can I kiss you now?" Amaimon asked, crouching next to Myuki while she finished up cooking.

"No." was her simple bored reply.

Not two seconds later he asked: "How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"Will you quit asking if I do?"

Amaimon nodded. "For now."

Now Ameri was trying not to laugh.

Myuki sighed. "I guess you can then…"

"Ewwww! Get a room!" Ameri shouted as Amaimon closed the space making Myuki jump and shoot involuntarily glares.

"Wow scary face!" Ameri laughed "Let's eat before I puke from all your emotion."

Dinner went by uneventfully. Afterwards all went outside and started a bonfire.

"So, how was your day?" Myuki asked Erin and Ameri.

They both glanced at each other.

"Well, some religious nut job is preaching about witches and stuff like that. It's thirty times worse than the normal preachers."

Myuki gave a worried look.

"Be careful you guys. This village is crazy."

* * *

"The witches are here! I saw them! Last night I was in the woods and I saw them! They had a huge fire and were throwing infants in it!" screamed Lucia in front of the church.

Erin grumbled as she walked past the crown of spectators to get to work.

"Annoying aren't they?" Heidrich piped up as soon as Erin walked in.

Erin nodded. "Preaching in church is fine, but screaming all through the streets gets annoying."

"There's a lot they do that gets annoying. Especially, the whole 'You're a boy that likes boys, you're evil!'" Heidrich ranted "I don't see the big deal! If you love someone you love, what's wrong with that?"

"Exactly!" Erin practically yelled. "Same for a girl liking another girl!"

Heidrich suddenly got extremely quiet.

"What's wrong?" Asked Erin worriedly.

"Can I show you something? It has to be kept a secret. If you don't, I'll stab you in the chest with a sword."

Erin gulped and nodded. "Understood." What's Heidrich going to show her?

Heidrich nodded and began to pull his tunic over his head. Erin went bright red. She didn't expect him to do that, but then Erin noticed cloth around his chest. Was he wounded?

With the tunic off, Heidrich grabbed a hold of the cloth.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone." He reminded as he tugged the cloth off.

Erin's eyes went wide. HE was a SHE! Erin never thought she'd find someone like her and her sisters out there. She sure as hell never thought she'd be staring at a topless girl in a church either.

"So… What do you think?" Heidrich asked to break the awkward silence.

"Nice…" murmured Erin before she snapped out of her daze. "I-I mean. So what? You have boobs…I have boobs too!"

"What?"

Erin tugged off her tunic and untied the several tight layers of cloth.

"You too?!" Heidrich almost yelled in disbelief.

Erin nodded shyly and covered herself up with her arms.

"So…were you telling the truth about how a girl liking another girl is fine?" Heidrich asked as she glanced away.

Erin nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Then come here." Heidrich grinned and pulled Erin close to her. A deep blush covered Erin's neck and face, darkening with each centimeter as they got closer, until their hearts were beating practically a million beats per second as they stared at each other.

Erin had to kill the mood by asking a sudden question.

"What's your girl name?"

Heidrich laughed.

"I don't have one. Name me."

"I think I'll name you Shura." Erin grinned.

Little did they know, a Demon disguised as a priest was watching them from behind the pillars in the shadows.

* * *

Ameri was beginning to doze off from the lack of excitement by the prison doors when a little white dog ran up to her.

"Awwww…what a cutie." She cooed as she rubbed the dogs belly.

Suddenly, there was a poof of pink smoke. When it faded she could see Mephisto laying on his side with an amused grin

"So… I'm a cutie?" he grinned

Ameri said nothing. She drew out her sword instead.

* * *

"Can I kiss you again?"

"No." Myuki replied to Amaimon for the millionth time that day.

"Why not?"

"Why not…? Well because…" she started, but couldn't finish. Why not? "I'm not sure…"

"Then that means yes. Grab." Amaimon narrated as he grabbed Myuki and pulled her close, causing her to involuntary giggle.

It was a sweet moment until Mephisto flung open the door and slammed it behind him. Myuki jumped and tripped over Amaimon's foot. She over corrected herself, causing her to go lopsided and tumble backwards taking Amaimon with her.

* * *

Mephisto turned around and sighed. His clothes were covered with cuts and blood from already healed sword wounds. He chuckled to himself. His Ameri is so cute when frustrated. He grinned at a new evil plan he was forming, but got distracted by some 'interesting' sounds.

"Ow…that hurt." He heard a breathless Myuki say.

"Are you okay?" he heard Amaimon ask with a hint of concern and caring in his voice.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore." Myuki replied, clearly still pained.

"Liar." Amaimon chuckled

Amaimon chuckled? That's rare….

"Am I interrupting?" Mephisto laughed, unable to stay quiet. He couldn't even tell where they were at.

"Interrupting what?" Amaimon asked innocently

Ah! There they were! Behind the makeshift crate table with Amaimon still on top of Myuki…

"It's not what it looks like!" she shouted, waving her hands frantically.

Mephisto only laughed harder.

"What's it look like?" Amaimon asked confused, looking from Myuki to Mephisto.

His gaze snaps back to Myuki and he scrambles to his knees when he finally understands.

"Oh…" was all he said.

Myuki sat up, blushing madly. Amaimon bit his thumb.

"I'm going to go get more flowers." Myuki mumbled as she shot up from the floor.

Poor Amaimon. Luck wasn't on his side (or maybe it was), when Myuki's off-shoulder dress got hooked on the table crate and was pulled down rather low. She squeaked and quickly covered herself up.

Amaimon jumped up, biting his thumb as hard as he could.

"I-I'm going to- uh…." He pointed to the door.

"Uh- yeah…" he leaves.

"I'm going to follow him.' Mephisto announced even though he knew it was a bad idea.

* * *

Ameri grumbled as she cleaned her sword.

"Damn bastard stained my sword…"

She was about to lean back for a nice nap when a few guards came dragging women in rope behind them.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ameri demanded, slightly confused at what guards would be doing with thirteen women.

"These women are witches, boy." Still think we don't need to rid this world of evil? Think again!" shouted a guard, clearly under Gabriel's brain-washing power.

"Yeah yeah blah blah blah whatever. Heard it a million times. They'll be out tomorrow!" Ameri shouted as they went into the jail. This seriously couldn't last for long.

* * *

It took a while, but Mephisto was finally able to find where Amaimon ran off to. He was laying in a tree overlooking the deepest part of the creek.

"I've never seen a Demon King look so flustered." Mephisto lazily grinned as he plopped down beside the tree.

"I think I'm sick." Amaimon replied in his normal monotone voice.

"You're a Demon, you can't get sick."

"Then I'm dying."

"You're not dying."

"I'm going crazy?"

Mephisto thought for a moment.

"That's pretty close actually."

There was a long awkward pause.

"Why do you think you're going crazy?" Mephisto finally asked.

"What happened to your clothes?" Amaimon asked instead.

"Don't change the subject."

"Did you get attacked while trying to eat a bear, too?"

"I asked you first!" Mephisto was starting to get annoyed.

* * *

Amaimon kept avoiding the question by asking Mephisto everything he could think of, but Mephisto being Mephisto refused to give up until he got his way. He will endure this annoying torture until the end!

"Does Myuki make you feel like you've been set on fire, too?" Amaimon asked without thinking.

Mephisto grinned evilly.

"Nope. That's just you. You know what you should do…" he pulled Amaimon down to whisper in his ear.

"GROSS BIG BRO!"

* * *

**Hey guys, Winter here. Sorry the warning at the top is a little bit pissy. I'm too lazy to change it and I was sorta ticked when I wrote it. Anyway, this chapter has a picture drawn for it on my deviantart account: Winters-Butterfly. It should be in the folder marked 'Gabriel's Demons'. It's about the sceane where Mephisto is a dog. That said, next chapter is doing a time skip so be warned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friend of the Author's Note: Do to some unpleasant comments, I've decided to add a warning in here. This story may be offensive to some people...due to witches, demons, deals with demons, and those who think we're making fun of wiccans when we're not. Please enjoy and if you find the story offense...Quit reading it. **

* * *

TIME SKIP!

A MONTH LATER!

It's been a month since the girls met the Demon brothers.

Shura and Erin have grown closer than ever before. Amaimon doesn't have to beg or even ask Myuki for kisses anymore. Ameri is being nice to Mephisto? They are getting along like best friends! With the occasional stabbings and everything…

Times were getting bad though. Everyone is freaking out about the witch thing. More and More searches were being conducted. More and more women, and a few men, were being jailed.

Currently, Ameri was sitting with Mephisto by the fire while Erin was at the church and Myuki and Amaimon were kissing.

Ameri glared at the spot she had last saw Amaimon and Myuki at.

"If your brother hurts her, he's dead and so are you, you know that right?" Ameri threatened.

"Demons aren't that easy to kill."

"I'll find a way."

Mephisto grinned. "You know…everyone is now paired off, but you and me." He scooted closer to Ameri, but she drew her dagger and held it to his throat.

"So much as think like that again-" Ameri began, but got cut off.

"I love an aggressive woman…" Mephisto smirked.

Ameri just looked at him. "You're an idiot." She grumbled under her breath.

"Just wait. It won't be long before you fall for my charms." Mephisto smiled "It won't be long at all…"

"What do you mean?" Ameri asked, genially curious and slightly annoyed.

Mephsito opened his mouth to explain his awesome ability to see a bit into the future, when Myuki and Amaimon came back looking a bit nervous and scared. (Yes, Amaimon HAS emotions)

"Ameri… there's something you need to know…" Myuki started.

Ameri automatically glared daggers at Amaimon.

"Now don't freak!" Myuki said quickly "But I might sorta be…bearingademonspawninseveralmonths…."

"What?! You knocked up my sister!? You better stick around and help raise the little brat or else…!" Ameri paused a moment in her yelling and strangling of Amaimon. "…I'll have to come up with a new threat!"

Amaimon raised an eyebrow. "You ran out?"

Mephisto dragged Ameri off of Amaimon.

"Don't strangle him…you need to him to help raise the Demon child."

"He better stick around…." Ameri grumbled.

* * *

"AMERI!" Erin shouted as she jogged up to their hut the next day.

Ameri turned around to see Erin panting and clutching a book.

"This is bad!" Erin held out a book. "_Der Hexenhammer_!"

"What about one of the books we stole?" Ameri asked, thinking Erin had been drinking too much Convent wine.

"It's everywhere! The father is making me write a sermon on it! It's awful! It's justifying killing women!"" Erin said, barely catching her breath.

"They've been throwing them in jail. I don't think they will kill them. No one is that stupid." Ameri replied calmly.

"We should let them out!"

"Not while Myuki is pregnant… I don't think we should make her stress. If the guards try anything drastic we'll stop them."

"Okay…" Erin said, unsure.

* * *

TIME SKIP

Myuki was due any day now. Demon children are born fast apparently. Work for Erin and Ameri got increasingly difficult with all the preaching and other things they had to put up with. Gabriel and Lucia had become law in the land….

"She's a witch! A witch in disguise!"

Those shouts out almost like clockwork now….every hour on the hour…a new woman to be thrown into jail.

The woman screamed as she was dragged off. Ameri gritted her teeth. Right after Myuki has her baby, she could kill them.

"Let go of her!" a familiar voice screamed.

Ameri's jaw dropped.

"Oh, shit….."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I realized this was a part that my friend had left off on and thought it would be funny to do the same :) ~Winter**


End file.
